Nabbit
Nabbit is a character that first appears in New Super Mario Bros. U. After completing Stone-Eye Zone, he is first seen fleeing from a Toad House. A Toad will ask the player to catch him. He will run through different levels and the player has one hundred seconds to catch him. If the heroes succeed, then the Toad will reward the player with a P-Acorn Mushroom. Nabbit is also a playable character in New Super Luigi U and in Mario Golf: World Tour (DLC). History ''New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' In the game, Nabbit steals from various Toad Houses. After this catastrophic event, Toad comes out of the house and asks Mario to help him catch the thief. The player only has 100 seconds to catch speedy Nabbit. After catching Nabbit, Toad will reward Mario with a P-Acorn. Nabbit is found in the following levels: *Acorn Plains: Acorn Plains Way *Layer-Cake Desert: Blooming Lakitus *Sparkling Waters: Urchin Shoals *Frosted Glacier: Prickly Goombas! *Soda Jungle: Jungle of the Giants *Rock-Candy Mines: Walking Piranha Plants! *Meringue Clouds: Seesaw Shrooms In New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, he is a playable character who also teams up with other characters. He cannot transform with any power-up and he is immune to enemies. After defeating Bowser and Bowser Jr., he is seen watching other characters come to Princess Peach and leaves. ''New Super Luigi U'' Nabbit makes his first playable appearance in the Year of Luigi game, New Super Luigi U. He replaces Mario and brings several new abilities to the table. Nabbit is invincible to everything except falling and lava/fire. He will react to certain objects found in castles and towers but will not lose a life because of them. While he cannot use any power-ups, it is a good idea to collect them as at the end of every level, each power-up you collected will transform into a 1-up that will be stored. Nabbit can be played as in single-player as well by pressing ZL on the Wii U Gamepad or Pro Controller and B on the Wii Remote while selecting the level. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Nabbit's first spin-off and handheld appearance was Mario Golf: World Tour on the 3DS. He is obtained by purchasing either the Flower Pack or Season Pass. His hole in one animation shows him running on what looks to be like Waddlewing Warning from New Super Luigi U. Like his previous playable appearance, he is a DLC-only character. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Nabbit appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as a stage hazard on the Mushroom Kingdom U stage. Nabbit will attempt to trap players in his bag and fly off with them resulting in a KO. Nabbit can be knocked back in order to prevent this and tends to appear after the scene changes. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Nabbit appears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam where he steals a bunch of Bros. Attacks from some Toads at Princess Peach's Castle near the beginning of the game. The only two he didn't get away with are the 3D Red Shell and the Fire Flower. ''Mario + Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Junior’s Journey'' Nabbit is a troop for Bowser Jr. in Bowser Junior's Journey. In one battle, he appears and Bowser Jr. wants him on his side. ''Super Mario Maker'' Nabbit appears as an amiibo costume. Trivia *Nabbit wears the same handkerchief Bowser Jr. has. *Nabbit looks similar to Ravio from The Legend of Zelda series. *In a challenge in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, he battles against Mario Bros. and Paper Mario, and teams up with them when Bowser's minions face him. This proves that Nabbit is not a Bowser's minion. *He has a strong resemblance to The Noid. de:Mopsie fr:Carottin it:Ruboniglio fi:Nabbit nl:Nabbit es:Caco Gazapo Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:New Super Luigi U Characters Category:Characters in Mario Golf: World Tour Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Allies Category:Thieves Category:Bandits Category:Heroes